The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a roller, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a roller on a base.
An automatic document feeder (ADF) is essential for an office machine such as fax machine, copy machine, printer or scanner. The automatic document feeder is used to feed papers one by one into the machine for printing, copying, scanning or faxing.
Generally, the automatic document feeder includes an adjustment device for adjusting the width of a guiding paper tray. FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a structure of an adjustment device for adjusting the width of a guiding paper tray in an automatic document feeder according to the prior art. The adjustment device includes two stoppers 11, 12 that can be adjusted by sliding to change the width of the guiding paper tray according to the paper size. FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating a bottom structure of FIG. 1A. The bottoms of the stoppers 11, 12 are connected to racks 13, 14, respectively, driven by a gear 15 to move the stoppers 11, 12 for achieving the width adjustment effect. As shown in FIG. 1B, the gear 15 is fixed on a base via a screw 151. Therefore, the assembling procedure is time-consuming and labor intensive. In addition, the material is cost.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a structure for fixing a roller to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a structure for fixing a roller on a base for simplifying an assembling procedure.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose a structure for fixing a roller on a base for reducing labor-consumption.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to propose a structure for fixing a roller on a base for reducing the material cost.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a structure for fixing a roller on a base. The structure includes a sheet-like elastomer having a guiding hole for trapping a shaft of the roller, and two fixing elements respectively disposed at two opposite sides of the base, which is located at two lateral sides of the roller, for receiving two ends of the sheet-like elastomer to provide a deformation of the sheet-like elastomer for providing a suppress power for the roller.
Preferably, the two fixing elements are two fixing grooves. Preferably, the sheet-like elastomer further includes a first jut for positioning the elastomer. Certainly, the sheet-like elastomer additionally can include a second jut to provide a handling position for assembler when the two ends of the sheet-like elastomer are put in the two fixing grooves. Preferably, the first jut and the second jut are disposed at two opposite sides of the guiding hole.
Preferably, the sheet-like elastomer is made of metal.
Preferably, the roller is a gear movably connected onto two racks slid on the base.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a width adjustment device for using to adjust the width of a guiding paper tray. The device includes a base for putting papers thereon, two stoppers disposed at two opposite sides of the base, two racks respectively connected to the two stoppers and slid on the base, a gear simultaneously connected to the two racks and driven thereby to carry the two stoppers to change the width, a sheet-like elastomer having a guiding hole for trapping a shaft of the gear, and two fixing elements respectively disposed at two opposite sides of the base, which is located at two lateral sides of the gear, for receiving two end of the sheet-like elastomer to provide a deformation of the sheet-like elastomer for providing a suppress power for the gear.
Preferably, the two fixing elements are two fixing grooves. Preferably, the sheet-like elastomer further includes a first jut for positioning the elastomer. The sheet-like elastomer additionally includes a second jut to provide a handling position for assembler when the two ends of the sheet-like elastomer are put in the two fixing grooves. The first jut and the second jut are preferably disposed at two opposite sides of the guiding hole.
Preferably, the sheet-like elastomer is made of metal.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: